Waiting for You
by IndependentLove
Summary: What happened after Tamaki left? Eclair? This is their hidden story. Side-Story to Mine.


**Waiting for You**

**By IndependentLove**

* * *

Éclair sat still, chin high, dainty ankles crossed, as she stared at the elderly woman across from her.

Suoh Shizue examined the younger girl expressionlessly before turning to one of the maid servants, requesting for the tea to be served. Tension was felt, and when the tea was brought, the room empty save the two woman sitting across from one another, she spoke.

"I am disappointed," she said simply.

Éclairs eyes widened a fraction, before she bent to lift her tea cup to her lips daintily. "He chose her," she said after a pause. "I tried my best."

"This union has been planned since you were a child. Though I do not know my grandson personally, I do know that he would never disobey unless there was a sort of compromise. You gave him permission, did you not?"

"She fell off the bridge, he was desperate. I couldn't be selfish," she finally looked down shamefully, regarding the patterns on the expensive tile on the floor.

She bristled slightly, then nodded and took a sip of her own tea. "So then you lost?"

Éclair's eyes flashed for a moment, her hands instantly moving to grasp her opera glasses, except they weren't there. She chided herself as she remembered they'd fallen out of the car that day she had indeed lost.

"Yes, at that moment I did," she admitted softly.

"Éclair," she said after a moment.

She looked up into the older woman's cold, grey, calculating eyes. In a way, she would say she'd always been frightened of the Suoh head, the control she had on everyone she encountered, the way she schemed and planned, it made her feel exposed and vulnerable. It was only admitted to herself, because Shizue was the only person to ever make Éclair Tonnerre feel this way.

"You can redeem yourself," and with those words, her heart nearly stopped. It was obvious she was not in favor with the older woman, but what scared her was that she would need to try again. "It may take a while; we will need to wait for the perfect opportunity. But, believe me when I say, that filthy child will be subdued."

Éclair wanted to protest. He wasn't a filthy child. He was a kind man with a kind heart. He was the man she loved, but could never have. Her tea cup clinked against the saucer quietly, and she had a quick battle inside of her head. With a snap of the fingers, ties between the two families could be permanently damaged. She couldn't risk that, considering, of course, that she was the heiress to the France-based Grand Tonnerre Group. With that, she placed her teacup down and with a soft sigh, made her decision.

* * *

She felt horrible, she really did.

She clutched the sheets to her exposed body and shuddered, the tears threatening to spill, but staying behind her glassy orbs. She kept her eyes trained on the scenery outside of the window, and listened to the frantic rustle of clothing being thrown on. She winced as the door slammed shut, leaving her alone in the grand room. She groaned and a placed a hand over her mouth to silence her quiet sobs.

She thought of what had just occurred between the princely character and herself. It didn't matter how she'd done it, but she'd managed to get him to be unfaithful. She felt disgusted with herself. He didn't deserve that, he'd been nothing but kind to her. Even during their intercourse, he'd murmured kind and loving words, as if they'd always been lovers, but she couldn't erase the look of fear she'd seen in his violet eyes.

Slowly, she extracted herself from the tangle of sheets and moved to her borrowed closet to grab her things to shower. While she allowed the steam and hot water to singe her pearly white skin, she felt exhausted and sick and with a sigh she reluctantly exited the wet sanctuary that had seemed to clear her worries for a short while.

She'd done it, that is what mattered, is it not?

She shook her head. All that was left to do was announce it to Shizue and to get on a plane back to France, awaiting Tamaki to come willingly. Both she and Shizue knew that Tamaki would eventually tell Haruhi the truth out of guilt, and they both knew Haruhi was not one to forgive something such as a defilement of the bed. She was to be a lawyer after all. The Suoh head had already put the job offer for France, when he saw he'd hurt his love, he would run to somewhere he would be welcome. He would run to his mother (and her beloved friend), Anne-Sophie.

She attempted a smirk, but all she got was the tremble of her lips and the tearing up of her eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt from her mind. She remembered the stories Anne-Sophie had told her about her beloved son, Tamaki – how sweet, charming and kind he was. She'd developed a sort of crush on him, considering of course his said character and his status. He was not only the son of a maid working for her family, but the son of a mistress of the Suoh line. When Shizue had introduced the first plan, when he was a second year, she'd eagerly gone for the opportunity. Piece of cake, she'd thought. She was the forbidden fruit of every man's dreams, not only that, but his mother, whom he'd been separated from, was one of the people she admired most.

When she'd seen Haruhi, though, noticed the closeness and love that he shared with her (although she'd previously thought Haruhi to be Tamaki's male-lover), she'd known it would be a challenge. But then, she'd chased after him and she caught a glimpse of the real Haruhi Fujioka, the one without the boy appearance, the one who didn't smile just because she was on Host Club duty, she'd known she'd never stand a chance, and with a final goodbye (or so she'd thought) to the man of her dreams, she'd let him go and had turned her own way.

She'd read stories, heard gossips and even heard the sad story from Anne-Sophie about the women, the mistress' who broke up relationships and marriages, but she'd never thought _she'd _be the other woman, the one to tear apart a relationship of love.

And yet, she'd done it.

* * *

Tamaki clutched at the stair railing his mind still reeling from the words Haruhi had spoken not even five minutes ago.

_It's over…_

He stopped and looked up at the night sky, the stars blinking at him at two in the morning. His body felt stiff and ready to collapse, his hand instinctively went to his cell phone to call one of two people.

Kyoya. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell him, not yet. He needed to be by himself.

His chauffeur. It was a long ways to the Mansion #2, but he needed time to think.

He ran.

And as he ran, he thought of all the consequences and possibilities of what he'd done and of his future. He couldn't face his friends. It was too much. Tears began to flow down his face, being blown away by the wind.

Then he stopped. An idea formed. There was a job position in France, another country, nowhere here in Japan, he could easily move there and avoid everything. He knew it was unwise, he knew what Kyoya would say. He'd say he was an idiot for thinking such foolish thoughts, that such a course would only make things worse, it would only prolong what was to come, but his mind was in overdrive. He was already thinking of who he would call to get him there tonight, or rather that morning. He was already thinking of the calls he'd make to make sure there was someone to receive him when he arrived in France from his journey from Japan.

He already knew the words he'd say to his grandmother and to his father.

In his mind, he'd already left.

* * *

Éclair pressed her lips together in agitation. The white-washed walls of the medical office doing nothing to ease her irritation. She'd missed her menstrual cycle. Though every once in a while, it was normal for them to be late, she knew in her gut what it could be. She uncrossed her legs, then crossed them again, the plush sofa moving with every muscle that was moved. People chattered around her, and she noticed the bulging of some of the women's bellies.

She felt like throwing up.

She couldn't do this. She felt cold, the chill running up her spine like ice cubes.

"Éclair Tonnere," a nurse called.

She stood and gathered her purse, her face schooled into a face devoid of emotion, but when you looked into her eyes, and if you looked beyond the cold vanity in the cerulean depths, you could see her anxiety, her fear, the worry.

She wished the blonde prince was there with her.

* * *

Tamaki removed his tie, his leather shoes making a _clack-clack_ noise against the hard, stone tiles. After handing his brief-case, jacket, and said tie over to a nearby servant, he made a right turn into one of the many halls of the France Suoh Mansion. "Mother," he called casually. Usually, he would have gone straight into his rooms and sulked until his mother came and asked if he could play a piece on the piano for her. He always readily agreed, to make her happy. Today, though, he was concerned. Usually, during the day his mother would make a casual call to his office and chat with him about nothing.

_Today, _though, he hadn't received one of those calls. "Mother?" he tried again, his voice rising with urgency. He heard soft talking and followed the sound into one of the many sitting rooms.

Anne-Sophie whipped her head around when she noticed another presence in the room. He noticed that she was not alone. Éclair stiffened at his entrance and placed her tea cup back into its place. Her mother smiled softly and motioned for him to have a seat.

"Tamaki, how was your day?" she asked brightly.

"Very well, _merci, et toi?" _he asked carefully, reclining against the soft chair around the round table.

"It was swell. I walked Antoniette around the park today, she was thrilled."

"And you Madmosielle Éclair? How have you fared today?" he asked softly, his disposition ever like that of a prince, but missing the flair he used to have.

Her eyes looked into his and he couldn't help but notice her slight hesitation. She glanced over to his mother then back to him. "Tamaki, there is something I need to speak to you about. _Sil vous plait._ It is important."

He nodded numbly and rose to exit the room, pecking a quick kiss to his mother's cheek. "Come, let us walk in the gardens," he suggested.

She rose and nodded towards the other woman in almost a reassuring way. Anne-Sophie knew, of course. She knew everything. Tamaki had told her word for word, detail for detail, his side of the story and Éclair as well had confided into her, but he assumed this was now the time to confront the problem to each other. He'd been surprised to find her at his home. Usually, if she was to come for a visit, it was while he was at work, or any other time he was to be out. It had been five weeks since their encounter in Japan and though he was still shaken up, he smiled at her softly and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked towards the inner gardens.

"Tamaki," she said as they began to walk amidst the sunflowers and arches. "What is our relationship?"

He looked at her surprised, but she stared ahead, stubbornly keeping her eyes focused on the bright colors that surrounded them. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and turned to face him. "I mean… what are your feelings towards me?"

He fidgeted awkwardly, darting his eyes around until he settled on an answer. "I-I don't know," he finally said. She hated to corner him like this, but she needed to know before she could tell him her condition. The thing is, if she told him, he was afraid he would fake feelings for her to make her feel better. She just wanted to take precaution.

She frowned and bit her lip, turning her face away and moving to sit on a nearby bench. "I know you don't love me," she said carefully. "I know it will be quite impossible for you to love me, for I am not the woman of your dreams the way you are the man of mine. H-Haruhi," she stumbled across the name, "…I will never be able to compete with her and the position you hold her in."

He looked down at the ground, his face betraying nothing of what he may be feeling.

"I want you to know, that I've long given up on the hope that someday you will love me the way you love her. I know this sounds strange, but I'm telling you this because," she hesitated. "I'm with child."

His head snapped up and he blinked at her owlishly. "Huh?"

"I'm pregnant… with your child," she said bluntly.

He appeared dazed and moved to sit next to her. She pressed her lips together and avoided his gaze. "Pregnant? … Well… that's wonderful," he murmured softly.

Her eyes whipped back to his face in surprise. "Aren't you upset?" she blurted, forgetting that careful talk she'd formed in her head.

He looked down at his folded hands in his lap for a moment then looked up into her eyes. "How could I be? This child will be loved, I will see to that. It is not his fault and I... I have no right to judge… for I am a love child myself. I will not have any child of mine go through what I did."

"But," she persisted. "How will this work out? Your Grandmother has already expressed her distaste in you even though you are trying everything to make her happy. This would just ruin your efforts, as for me… I have a reputation to uphold," she sighed irritably. "I am not just some… commoner girl, I am an heiress to one of the most reputable companies in France. It's not the same."

He frowned at her last statement, but took her hand into his. "Then," he said softly. "Let us marry… it is not as if it would be wrong, quite the contrary. It would benefit us both as well as the child you are now carrying."

Her eyes widened and she snatched back her hand as she shook her head. "B-but… surely you want to try again with Haruhi… you love her, do not marry out of obligation."

This was out of character for her, but if she truly loved him, she reasoned, would she not want him to be happy?

He dropped his hand and gazed up at the sky. "Haruhi… is too good for me. As much as I do love her, I know she will never forgive me enough to give me a second chance. And as much as I have an obligation to my heart, I have an obligation towards you now. Éclair… one of my main goals in life is to assure everyone around me, especially the women, of their happiness. Haruhi would not be happy with me, there would only be half the happiness we shared. You have…" he blushed. "Expressed _clearly _your love for me, would this not make you happy? The benefits are extensive."

She reached for his hand and swallowed. "Then… if it is what you truly want Tamaki, let's marry. Let us… try and become friends."

He nodded and bowed to her, kissing her knuckles lightly. He was a true gentleman, but she would not hurt his pride. He was obviously in shock, not really letting the matter at hand sink into his mind. Things did have to be settled quickly, though, as time flies and eventually there would be a certain _literal _bump to explain.

Later on, back at the house, as both parties explained their plans to their trusted ally, Tamaki's mother, the trio decided that a secret, quiet wedding would be best. No one would be able to pin point the date of the marriage if no one knew. If they kept quiet for about two months, _then _spilled purpose gossip to the press about the pregnancy, everything would be fine.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this story is a side-story to Mine, it explores Tamaki and Eclair's relationship. I'm actually pretty excited, it's going to be more of a Romance/Angst than a Romance/Humor. So tell me what you think, I'm trying different things so... yeah, haha. Review!

-Indie


End file.
